


Time Adventure

by WinterStardustDragon (WinterFlameWingman)



Series: A Very Duelscord Christmas 2019 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: A Very Duelscord Christmas 2019, Bonds Beyond Time, Bonds Beyond Time 2: The Electric Boogaloo, Bonds Beyond Time Somewhat Compliant, Fusion Summoning, Hijinks & Shenanigans, I can't write duels, I'm kind of projecting my questions through Judai, Ive actually tried and failed to summon Stardust before, Judai is a whole mood for me, Link Summoning, Post-Bonds Beyond Time, Regular summoning, Summoning style swap, Synchro Summoning, Xyz Summoning, pendulum summoning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFlameWingman/pseuds/WinterStardustDragon
Summary: Merely shenanigans with everyone trying to figure out the other's summoning style and attempting to duel. Honestly I found this concept hilarious and wanted to draw more on it.
Series: A Very Duelscord Christmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579411
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Time Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Xadhoom! I am not your secret santa but I thought that it would be nice nonetheless! I'm also very sorry, I have no idea how to write long duels.

The day had started odd, first he was in Venice minding his own business. He'd stopped into a small store to ask for directions before being goaded into sharing a pasta dinner with the owner and his family. He left with a full stomach and a keychain. That was a lucky accidental find. Considering they'd taken a picture with him and promised to send him a picture through the mail. 

Though that all changed when he was attacked by the Fire Nation- 

Ha, he wished. Though Judai remembered being attacked by a strange man on a motorcycle. He looked like Seto Kaiba and a Super Saiyan combined and had poor fashion choices. Not that he had any right to complain, as he wore his old school uniform day in and day out. But that was beside the point. There was a fight, Neos was taken, blah blah blah. Though one thing that still bugged him was that this... Paradox guy never used Neos despite taking it. Not only that, now that he was taking this route, why did Neos come back but Stardust didn't? What kind of weird logic was that? 

Speaking of weird logic, why did the crazy things always happen to him? Why did he have to be a magnet for everything bad that happened ever? Needless to say he wasn't ever going back to Italy; no matter how much his mouth watered at the memory of the delicious pasta noodles that old man made. The way the flavors danced on his tongue and the pasta sauce- 

Right right right. _Recap._

During the fight with Paradox Yusei showed up and saved him from a very bad attack. How have none of them received PTSD from any of this anyway? Sure he had a periodic depression episode before he fused with Yubel and even for a time afterward, but when have any of them actually expressed this? What the Hell is going on with their lives for any of this to have ever happened??

Oh wait- Yugi's father was also killed along with Pegasus. Right that happened too.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Yusei picked up Judai's hand out of the blue and put his deck in the open palm. 

Oh- He should have been paying more attention. 

Judai stared at Yusei's deck completely and utterly confused. He had no idea what Yusei had just said and had been staring at his prisoner mark the entire time. He caught a quick warning about being careful with his precious cards- something Judai was going to do anyway with or without that warning- while Yusei was walking away. Frowning, Judai looked through the deck and sighed. It all looked so..... Complex. All he needed for Fusion summoning was polymerization, but with this Synchro summoning thing.. It seemed like all he needed was a specific card and one non specific card. 

And because he didn't like explanations, due to having to listen to Dr Crowler all day, he tuned everything Yusei said out. Maybe he should have paid just a bit more attention. Though luckily, Yusei wasn't doing much better with his deck. So at least they were both struggling with something. 

Frowning, he instead set Junk Synchron in attack position and ended his turn. 

Yusei: 8000 Lp Judai: 8000 Lp

Yusei frowned for a moment before looking through his cards. He set two cards face down in the spell area before setting a strange sounding card. Ending his turn, he looked slightly defeated but very interested in the deck that he was using. Judai couldn't say that he blamed the guy, he was more used to Synchro summoning than whatever......... That....... was.

Yusei: 8000 Lp Judai: 8000 Lp

  
Frowning, Judai put down Shield warrior in defense position. Could he.....? Yubel leaned over and leaned against his shoulder with her arms. She hummed for a moment before frowning. _Perhaps?_ She guessed and sighed. _I don't know either Judai. I haven't interacted with anyone from this time period. My guess is as good as yours is._

That's the answer he didn't want to hear. A quick check with Haou gave him another round of diddly squat. What a bunch of help they were in this situation."Here goes nothing then! I summon Stardust dragon!" Judai shouted and slapped the card down.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.

.

.

.  
Aaaaaaand diddly squat. Frowning, Judai picked the card up again and slapped it back down.... and still no Stardust. 

Judai looked at the card in confusion. Surely that should have worked? He tried one more time and the duel disk beeped at him in retaliation. Reading Stardust's card, he frowned. Just as he remembered, it required one tuner and one or more non tuner cards. Then why won't it work?

Yusei looked like he wanted to explain what the problem was, but held back with an annoyed grunt. Suddenly, Judai regretted not paying attention while the gearhead was speaking. What had he been thinking about again? Their naming themes? How everyone's first name started with Yu while his started with Ju? 

Frowning, he attempted to smack Stardust Dragon down again and again, taking great care not to bend the card in the process. The great white dragon wasn't speaking to him and he wasn't sure if it was because he was amused or if he was annoyed at the fact Judai couldn't summon him when he wanted to. Was this a turn based thing? 

_He might think its not fair to Yusei if he helped you._ Yubel commented suddenly. _Considering Yusei can't see and control spirits like you can._

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. 

"Do you give up?" Yusei spoke up and ignored the look of annoyance Judai threw him. "Alright." He held his hands up in surrender. "The only hint i'm giving you is.. That's not the right card combination."

Grumbling. "I knew that after the first twenty tries." Judai shot back before shoving Stardust back into the extra deck. This was going to set him back a lot......

* * *

After about twenty minutes, Judai sat down and sighed. "That was a great duel." He relented to Yusei, who gave him a small smile. "You better start thinking about better strategies... Because although you won, I doubt you used your cards right either." 

Yusei sat down and grumbled, making Judai laugh. 

"Hey, at least you won't lose too horribly against your opponent." Judai commented, watching Yusei's slightly slumped form straighten up. "How do you summon Stardust though?"

Judai frowned when Yusei looked at him with a serious look. "You're not going to like the answer." He said then sighed when Judai scrambled a bit closer to him on his hands and knees staring at him with so much intent. "Alright. The secret is to use Junk Synchron and Quilbolt Hedgehog." 

The brunette froze and sat back on his knees. " _ **ARE YOU SERIOUS?!**_ " 


End file.
